Angel
by I-xAmx-Unwritten
Summary: He's a vampire. She's the lone female wolf shapeshifter. What happens when fate brings together two people who were made to kill each other? Leah/Garrett
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: This might seem like an odd pairing, and really, it is. Leah Clearwater and Garrett, one of the nomad vampires that come to help the Cullens during Breaking Dawn. If you haven't read the book, then I strongly suggest you don't read this fic, as it is full of spoilers. I'm always open to feedback, and opinions, but keep in mind that I have a firm set of mind of where this fic is going, and how it will end. Also, I decided to put down the lyrics of the song that I named this fic after. "Angel" by Aerosmith. I think it fits the couple, especially Leah in the beginning. Enjoy!]

I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

CHORUS:  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

CHORUS

Come and save me tonight

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why

Baby, Baby

CHORUS

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me alright  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight


	2. Imprinting

Leah Clearwater moved as quietly as she possibly could down the path in the woods, not wanting to disturb and wake up her younger brother, Seth, since he was sleeping so soundly. He needed his rest, she knew, and she needed some time alone to think, just think. She still wasn't fully sure what on earth had possessed her to leave Sam Uley's pack and join Jacob Black and Seth, but she didn't regret her choice at all, and she didn't want to go back. She felt happier away from Sam and the memories of their years together. But she couldn't think of that now. Not with vampires converging on the Cullens' house constantly, coming to provide aid to them with the looming threat of the Volturi. While she didn't spend much time near the house, considering just being near that many vampires made her stomach roll from the sickly sweet smell, she got her information from Jacob, and, surprisingly, felt as worried as he did about little Nessie, whom Jacob had imprinted on. And that Jacob and Seth constantly teased her about, but she could deal with that. It was easy for her to tease them back, and now that she was away from Sam, it was easier to laugh, really laugh, which had shocked and startled both her brother and Jake the first time.

Running a hand through her short hair, Leah slipped out of the woods, making her way towards the high cliffs that loomed over the Pacific Ocean. Settling down on the ground near the edge, she closed her eyes, just listening to the sound of the waves crashing up against the rocks and letting the fresh sent of the strong salt water wash over her, letting both of them soothe her until she felt completely and totally relaxed. The sky was clear for once, a rarity in the Olympic Circle, but she enjoyed the knowledge that the stars and moon hovered visibly over her. It was comforting, and it gave her hope. She knew that the only reason she was the most cynical of either pack was not really because of Sam. It was because she felt a loss, unlike the rest of the packs, who were all male. But her body had seemingly frozen once she had started phasing into a wolf. The first couple of months, she had panicked, thinking that she was somehow pregnant. But now, she had realized that it was simply a part of her phasing. Though it hurt, because she felt like she would never have children of her own now, she still loved the freedom that came with her phasing, the freedom of running down a path as a wolf, letting the scents nearly overwhelm her.

Leah knew that she was lucky that Seth hadn't woken up and discovered her missing, because he would have told Jacob and then the two would have been scouring the woods and cliffs for her, to make sure that she was okay. And she didn't need that kind of protection, because she was perfectly safe on her own. She didn't even look like the type of girl who needed protection. She stood close to six feet tall, thanks to the phasing, and she was strong, again, thanks to the phasing. And after cutting her hair, she didn't look delicate in any way whatsoever, which made her feel stronger and braver as well. Which was something that she needed, since she was normally completely surrounded by males. Even here, guarding the Cullens. It was mostly males. And she could feel the compassion that Esme felt, and her need to try and help her, but Leah just couldn't bring herself to do it. She just couldn't. She wasn't strong enough that way, not yet at least, but she was trying to change it.

Tilting her head back, Leah opened her eyes, and just smiled softly at the sight of the half-moon and the stars. They seemed far away, farther than they really should be, but that was what happened in the Olympic Circle. And it was the same with the sun, when it was out. But she was used to it, considering she had lived in La Push all of her life, and wasn't willing to change that. Sure, she wasn't staying there now, since she was helping the guard the Cullens from the other pack, but she had a feeling that it was going to change, with Jacob imprinting on Nessie, which ended the whole "the monster must be destroyed" vendetta that Sam had been on. Besides that, they would probably need the other pack's help to keep the Cullens safe from harm, namely Nessie, because if she was somehow killed, it would kill Jake, and that would be the worst thing ever. But so far, everything was going according to plan.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Leah spun as soon as she heard the voice, a male from the sound of it, spoke, a snarl on her lips as her movements left her in a crouch, ready to phase in a moment's notice, even though it would rip her clothes. But that wasn't what mattered. But as her eyes finally found the one who had spoken, who had interrupted her peaceful solitude, the earth shifted beneath her. Everything about her that made her Leah Clearwater was gone, and all that mattered in her life now was the tall, rangy form in front of her. And in that moment, Leah knew that there was nothing inside of her that would let her harm him, and that included phasing and somehow warning Seth and Jake, and getting them to come and help her. Standing slowly, she brushed the dust off of her jeans and tucked a loose lock of her short hair behind her ear, her dark eyes sliding over the figure in front of her, who was taller than her.

He was tall, but not as tall as some of the males that were in the packs, including Jacob and Sam, and he was somewhat thinner than they were, more rangy and gangly like Seth was, but he was still muscular, and strong. His hair was pulled back in a long-ish ponytail, and she couldn't tell if it was longer or shorter than her own hair that she'd cropped off. His skin was pale, but that was normal for someone who lived in or around the Olympic Circle that wasn't of the Quileute tribe. And he was amazingly beautiful as her eyes skimmed over the features of his face, even as he moved towards her, slowly, as if he was as curious about her as she was about him. But as her eyes traveled further up his face, she suddenly gave a gasp, stepping back until she was at the very edge of the cliff.

His eyes were a shining, deep crimson color.

[A/N: This chapter is rather short, I know. But I wanted to set it, and leave it with a part that I found intriguing, Leah's discovery that she's imprinted on a vampire. Also, for visual reference, my best friend and I have decided that Taylor Kitsch is the perfect description of what Garrett would look like.]


	3. Meeting Your Fate

Leah froze, unable to move her gaze way from the bright ruby-colored eyes that were fixed on her own dark brown ones. But the vampire's gaze wasn't predatory or threatening, even. It was merely curious, which slightly unnerved her, because the last time that she had seen crimson colored eyes so close to her had been in the battle against the newborn vampires in the clearing, where Jacob had literally saved her ass. Starting some when the vampire suddenly stepped forward, towards her, Leah instinctively stepped backwards, the heels of her shoes going just barely over the edge of the cliff, knocking several small rocks and clods of dirt loose. Just as she leaned forward to correct her balance and footing, an iron, icy hand closed around her wrist, pulling her firmly to safety with a surprisingly gentle tug. But he underestimated her own strength, and she moved a bit more further forward than intended, and crashed into the vampire's stone hard chest. She sucked in a sharp breath, and instead of the sickly sweet scent that she associated with vampires, his scent was more spicy, much more pleasant than she had been expecting. And she wanted to press her face into the smooth column of his neck and just breathe the scent in deeply. Forcing herself to take a small step back, she was startled to feel an icy thumb stroking over the pulse point in her wriest, making her heart race. Watching the vampire's face closely, she blinked, confused when he smiled.

"This is very unexpected. Carlisle mentioned the werewolves, but he never said a world about how truly beautiful they really are." He chuckled, the sound magical. "I am Garrett. And you are?"

"Leah Clearwater. I'm a part of Jacob Black's pack." Leah spoke quietly, not wanting to take her gaze from Garrett's beautiful face.

"The wolf who is constantly with little Nessie."

"He imprinted on her. He can't bear to be apart from her. It would kill him."

Leah spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the vampire, because she was slowly starting to realize how Jacob must have felt, and same and Quil and Jared, and Paul, and everyone. This was just so awkward and strange to be going through. The feelings of love and devotion and protection were strong, but the knowledge that her chosen mate was technically supposed to be her enemy made her struggle in her mind. Vampires and werewolves were supposed to be biological enemies, created to destroy each other. The presence of vampires was the cause of the Quiluete teens changing, but as long as the vampires were around, there were wolves. Which meant that there were going to be wolves for quite a while now. Not that Leah minded too much. She liked her wolf, liked the freedom she felt when she was just running through a forest, exercising and enjoying herself. And it was a way to let loose, which was why she often volunteered to take the longer perimeter runs to make sure that the Cullen house was safe, and that no one was trying to approach it that wasn't supposed to.

"Imprinting? Is that like some kind of bonding between them?" Garrett looked rather curious.

"It means that they were created for each other. That there is no other for either of them. And since Nessie's so young, Jake will be whatever she needs him to be throughout her life. Brother, protector, friend, confidante, and eventually, lover. Several of the two packs' members have imprinted." Leah tried to keep her voice casual, her gaze still on Garrett's face.

"Have you imprinted?" The tall vampire looked rather curious, his head tilting to the side, making his long hair fall towards one shoulder, even tied back the way it was.

"Yes. But only recently."

"Oh."

Leah was slightly shocked when Garrett's voice sounded almost disappointed, as if he didn't like the idea that she was pretty much bound for life to someone else. But she wasn't, and a regular relationship would have been nothing compared to the strength of imprinting. And she could now understand the struggle that Sam must have gone through when he had imprinted on Emily. Leah was shocked, though, that she no longer felt bitter about her high school sweetheart imprinting on her cousin, and the fact that she was supposed to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. In fact, she was actually now excited for the wedding. Because she knew that she no longer felt betrayed by Sam. She had imprinted herself, which proved that something very strange was going on, because imprinting was supposed to be rare, and several of the pack members had now imprinted. Sam and Emily. Quil and Claire. Jared and Kim. Paul and Rachel. Jake and Nessie. And now her. But to a vampire. That had to be a first. And she had to wonder what a blending of the two species would mean, because that was exactly what they were. Two different species. Even if she still was mostly human.

"I imprinted on you."

Keeping her voice as soft and gentle as possible, Leah watched her words be processed through Garrett's mind, the impact of them almost immediately evident by the shock on the tall vampire's face, his crimson eyes widening, the irises bright compared to his pale skin. He stepped backwards almost blindingly fast, his hand falling from her wrist, and it was only then that Leah had realized that he hadn't let go of her wrist from the moment he'd grabbed her to pull her from the cliff's edge. And well, it was slightly odd that they didn't seem to be affecting each other the way that vampires and werewolves normally affected each other. She constantly her Emmett Cullen making cracks about how much the werewolves were stinking the place up, and she hated the sickly sweet scent of the vampires, but she didn't smell it around Garrett, and obviously her scent wasn't that bad to him, or he wouldn't be around her still, unless he planned to kill her. But he couldn't see him doing that now, not after he'd waited so long and spoken to her like he had. Biting her lip some, she watched his face closely, wondering how he was going to accept all this information, that his chosen mate was his biological enemy, and one so young, really, in comparison to him, because she had a feeling that he was quite a bit older than she was. He was no newborn.

"Are you trying to tell me that you and I are chosen mates?" The note in Garrett's voice was incredulous, which was exactly how Leah felt.

"Yes. I can't explain it. I can't change it. It's my nature, who I am." Leah kept her voice quiet, her tone wavering with uncertainty. "I have no control over it."

[A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. My computer crashed, and I only had about the first paragraph saved on my thumbdrive, so I had to re-write nearly the whole chapter. The next update will take a little bit longer, because I am planning on updating several of my others stories first. Keep the reviews coming, and I promise to keep writing as much as I can, as soon as I can.]


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize to all of you for not updating yet. I'm working a lot this summer, and I'm nearly done with the next chapter in this story. I've also been trying to work on my several other fics, as well as work at the beginnings of a couple new ones. But I promise that Angel is going to be the first I update, and it will be soon. Of all of my fics, Angel is my favorite, my baby, and I will update it within the next week. I have a bit of a lineup of how I will update. Angel first, followed by Eye of the Tiger, which I am totally revamping and starting over, then Crying, Dream Weaver, and finally Every Rose. After I update these, I am going to start working on a Lord of the Rings fic I've had in mind for a while. But I promise the next chapter of Angel will be up within a week.

Much love for all of you,

Ky.


	5. Meet The Family Well Half of It

[As promised, here is the newest chapter of Angel. I got it up a little earlier than I intended, but I had a creative moment, and just went for it. I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than I got this one up.]

"And where do we go from here, Leah?" Garrett arched an eyebrow, a curious look on his handsome face.

"I'm not sure. I'll need to talk to Jake, to see what he says. But there is nothing anyone could do. No wolf from either of the packs can harm you, or it's death for them." Leah spoke quietly, glad for once that the tension between the packs had settled some, with this new threat to Forks.

Dragging a hand through her short hair, Leah glanced around some, but her gaze was drawn rather quickly back to Garrett. She knew that there would be many hurdles for them to overcome, and the most looming one was the threat of the Volturi, which was why there were so many vampires swarming to the Cullen home, and coincidentally creating more wolves from the younger teens of La Push. But more wolves were a bonus, as it would help with the battle. So many vampires had arrived, and with the enforcement of the two packs, they hoped to make their case. Otherwise, it would be a vicious battle, and it was unknown who would win. Hesitantly, Leah stepped closer to Garrett, and lifted her hand slowly, watching his face. When he showed no protest, her fingertips brushed gently over his face, tracing each feature with a feather light touch. Letting her fingers drift down his cheek, she hesitated a moment before letting one fingertip trace his lips, her breath catching in her throat. She was pleasantly surprised at how nice his cold skin felt beneath her touch, and knew that the heat of her skin had to be different for him.

"You are truly amazing." Garrett's voice was barely above a whisper, an odd look in his crimson eyes.

Before Leah could open her mouth, Garrett's hand imitated hers, tracing over each of her features as if she was delicate china. The pure iciness of his hand felt delightful on her skin as her eyes closed and she instinctively into his touch. Her breath caught in her throat again as his thumb traced over her lower lip several times. Just as she was slowly letting her mind get caught up in the moment, the nagging sensation of someone calling her name in the distance distracted her, and she spun instantly, narrowing her eyes at the vaguely familiar voice. Feeling Garrett tense behind her, she nearly groaned, recognizing the voice finally as her younger brother. Knowing that he was going to not only tease her, but laugh insanely like a hyena, Leah crossed her arms over her chest, giving a glance back over her shoulder at Garrett before facing the forest again.

"Over here, Seth! By the cliffs!" She knew that he would hear her, and only hoped that he was alone.

Nearly rolling her eyes when she heard the leaves and twigs on the floor of the forest crunching, Leah waited a moment before reaching behind her and taking Garrett's hand into hers, knowing that it would catch Seth off guard at first, but then he would demand an explanation. Shifting some to maneuver herself slightly in front of Garrett, she blinked at his snort but didn't say anything when she felt him move to stand at her side, their joined hands in plain view. As her gaze drifted along the edge of the forest, she arched an eyebrow at her shorts clad brother when he finally emerged from the woods into the clearing by the cliffs. There was a disgruntled look on his face as he marched towards the pair, and suddenly, he froze. Seth's jaw dropped nearly to the ground as his eyes moved from Leah to Garrett, to their joined hands, and then back to his older sister.

"Leah? What the hell?" Seth finally managed to choke the words out.

"Seth, you've met Garrett. This is the first night I've met him." Leah spoke quietly, and knew that her words would immediately tell Seth what had happened.

"You.. Leah, you imprinted- Oh, this is priceless! Wait until Jake hears this!" Seth immediately dissolved into laugher, nearly doubling over as his laughter filled the air.

"I'm so glad you're amused, Seth."

Rolling her eyes, Leah snorted at her brother, finding it entertaining really how easily amused Seth was. Of course, he would find it laughable that she had imprinted on a vampire, but it was something that would have to be dealt with carefully. There were all kinds of questions, possibilities. Like the fact that a vampire's venom was deadly to a wolf, but Leah had to wonder if possibly it would be neutralized, just like their scents had been towards each other. But that was a question for Carlisle, possibly. Because Leah knew that she would be spending more time around the house, because she wouldn't want to be away from Garrett, and he was helping Bella prepare for the battle, in case it came to a fight. Which Leah was torn about. On one hand, she loved the exhilaration of a battle, like the one with the newborns, but on the other hand, she didn't want Garrett in danger, which he would be in if the confrontation turned to a fight.

"Seth, you can go now. I'm fine. Go back to the house, and get some sleep. Tell Jake that I'll talk to him later." Leah spoke quietly, a rather kind note in her voice, as she knew that her little brother was tired.

"Psh. I'm telling him and Embry and Quil and Paul and Brady and everyone else about this. Emmett's going to get a kick out of this!" Seth guffawed again, and then shot for the woods, instantly phasing, which made Leah groan, knowing that if any of their pack was phased, they would know instantly that she had imprinted, and on a vampire.

"You have a protective streak in you, my Leah." Garrett chuckled, the light in his eyes amused as he watched the young woman in front of him, already feeling attached to her, just from the obvious devotion that she was already showing him.

"Only when Seth's around. Sure, I give him a hard time, but I'm the only one allowed to. Or Jake." Leah gave a small shrug.

"Now. What I was about to do…"

Glancing up when Garrett's voice trailed off, a curious look on her face, Leah gasped when his cold lips were suddenly on hers, and she instantly melted against him, her hands gripping his shoulders to keep herself upright. His hands rested on her hips and gently pulled her closer to him as she shifted her hands from his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck. Her lips parted under the gentle pressure of his tongue, and she gave a moan at the iciness of his tongue tracing her lower lip. Leaning up more into the kiss, she nearly protested as Garrett pulled back, his hands moving up to frame her face, an almost stunned look on his face as his gaze met hers.

"You truly are amazing, Leah."


	6. Stolen Moments

Leah realized as she slowly woke up that she had never felt more comfortable in her life. And as she shifted some, she froze, knowing immediately that she wasn't curled up somewhere in the forest, or even in her own bed back in La Push, where she went sometimes, but only recently as the truce had changed and been well, almost nulled due to Jake imprinting on Nessie. But Leah still preferred to stay close to her pack, and not stay in La Push for long. Even if that meant sleeping on the forest floor or something. It wasn't that bad, as she never got cold, and sometimes, she felt too hot, which she hated. But for once, she didn't feel overly hot as she stretched somewhat in the bed she had somehow fallen asleep on, then paused when her back bumped into something hard, and an instinctive part of her knew that it wasn't a wall. Rolling over slowly, she let her eyes drift open, and they quickly focused on the face that had been prominent in her dreams. Garrett. Letting instinct guide her, she burrowed closer to the vampire, her body twining with his as her face nuzzled into his neck. She had never thought that she would imprint on anyone, that she was a freak completely, as she was the first girl in the history of their people to be able to transform into a wolf, but she had. Even if it still was a little off, since Garrett was supposed to be an enemy. Technically. Smiling softly, she paused again, her nose wrinkling faintly as a rather sickly sweet scent tickled her nose, mingled with Garrett's spicy scent.

"You brought me to the Cullen house?" Leah's voice was incredulous. "Why would you bring me here? I never sleep here."

"Well, I couldn't very well leave you on the cliffs." Garrett chuckled quietly. "And I wasn't going to leave you in the forest. I wasn't quite sure where you lived in La Push, and as I'm not sure who all knows that you've imprinted on me, I didn't want to risk taking you there. I figured that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind letting you sleep here. And I was right."

"I just… I just never sleep here. It's too weird. I've hated them for so long." Her voice suddenly softened. "I hated them because they caused me to lose what I wanted forever, to change me into what I originally thought was a monster. But since everything's led me to you, I can't complain too much."

"You'd better not. I'm getting used to you. And I like watching you sleep. You murmur. And cling. It's rather… endearing."

Leah gave a soft laugh, but it was caught in her throat when Garrett's hand slid up her side, dragging her tank top up slightly. Her eyes darkened slightly when his fingertips slid back down, ice over fire. There was a mixture of amusement and desire in his red eyes, which Leah was still trying to get over, knowing that Garrett was joining the Cullens in their "vegetarian" diet. Which meant he'd get to stick around. And she liked the idea of that, because if he left, she would have to follow. A low whimper slipped out of her lips when his hand slid back up her side, this time underneath the thin cotton, pulling the material up, his hand moving until his palm cupped one of her breasts gently. She arched instantly into his touch, her eyes closing with a quiet moan. Chuckling to himself, Garrett kneaded her breast gently before sliding down and lowering his head to capture her nipple in his mouth, suckling gently. Leah slid her hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. He nudged her gently until she was sprawled on her back, his hand pulling the tank top over her head before moving back down to roll her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, then shifted his mouth to that peak, smirking when a low cry slid out from her mouth as she arched upward even more. She slid her hand up to grip his hair, pulling his head down more, a part of her shocked at how willing she was to let Garrett continue, even knowing that the house was full of people with superior hearing. He pulled back briefly to remove his own shirt, and slowly leaned back down, his lips moving slowly up from her chest, making a trail up her throat to her lips. She responded eagerly into the kiss, the fire burning even hotter inside her than she had ever felt before.

"Leah." Garrett pulled back just barely, his lips still brushing hers as he spoke. "Yes or no. I can stop now, but if we continue, I may not be able to stop."

"I'm yours." Leah spoke simply, the words filled with truth.

Leah knew that the words she spoke were nothing but the truth. She couldn't deny him anything, and wouldn't deny him anything. Her arms moved to loop around his slim waist, pulling him down more on top of her, and they seemed to fit together perfectly as Garrett lowered his lips back to hers, in a slow, deep kiss. His hands slid up her arms, then one rested on the mattress next to her body, even though he knew that she could take the full weight of his body on hers. He just wanted to be careful with her. His lips slowly left hers, kissing another trail down her throat to scrape his teeth teasingly over her pulse point, and surprisingly, Leah felt no fear of having his teeth moving over her skin. She trusted him implicitly, and knew that he wouldn't hurt her. His lips moved lower, and she reveled in the feel of his iciness against the heat of her body. They seemed to be the perfect contrast for each other, and she had never felt more at ease. A soft gasp slid past her lips when she felt his tongue flicking against the sensitive skin below her navel, and arched her hips slightly to let him pull her cotton shorts down, then kicked them off herself, feeling slightly self-conscious now that she was naked.

"Leah. My Leah." Garrett's voice was quickly, husky, as he spoke between soft kisses to the skin below her navel. "You are truly beautiful."

The vampire chuckled softly when he realized that Leah was too caught up to be able to form words as he slid down even more, pressing gentle kisses along her thighs, savoring each of the soft moans that she gave. He slid back up her body, pressing gentle kisses over her stomach, settling slightly on her side as his hand slid down her stomach, his gaze moving to her face. Leah's eyes were glazed over slightly from lust, and Garrett simply watched her as his palm slid between her legs. She cried out, arching up even as his other hand gently pressed her hips back down to the bed. He lowered his head back down to her chest, taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, savoring the soft, panting moans that she gave with each of her breaths. His shifted again, then froze at a loud pounding on the bedroom door.

"LEAH! You're DISGUSTING! Get out here!" Seth sounded thoroughly disgusted as he kept pounding at the door.

Garrett groaned, and lifted himself up, eyeing Leah some, and nearly laughed at how dark she blushed, and how quickly she sat up on the bed. She narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl directed towards the door, at her brother, then smirked faintly when she heard Bella and Esme scolding Seth and Jacob. Sighing, she drug a hand through her short hair, trying to get it somewhat straight, then glanced up at Garrett, who looked more amused than anything. Blinking when he slid his arms around her, she leaned against him, still amazed at how nice it felt to be held, and for once she didn't feel overheated. Against Garrett, her skin felt back to normal. Pausing when she smelled some kind of food cooking in the kitchen, she blushed again when her stomach growled and Garrett laughed. Slowly, he released her, and she quickly gathered her shorts and tank top, pulling them back on as he pulled his shirt back on. She was already making plans in her mind for them to leave the house after she had eaten, and be alone, without her idiot brother interrupting them. She followed Garrett down the stairs into the Cullen living room, managing to not make a face at how sickly sweet the rooms smelled, with the presence of all the vampires there. Eyeing Emmett Cullen almost warily when the vampire grinned knowingly, she made her way into the kitchen, then blinked at all the food on the table. Her gaze was drawn to Seth reaching for the last plate of waffles, then smirked, snatching them out of her hand as she sat down at the table.

"Leah!" Seth gaped at his older sister. "I wanted those!"

"Too bad. I'm hungry. And you could have had them if you hadn't been sticking your nose into business that isn't yours." She smirked over at him.

"You were making me sick! I didn't want to listen to you moaning and crap! It's gross."

"I can't wait for you to imprint, Seth. Then I will laugh my ass off."

Leah smirked, and quickly finished off the pancakes, trying to ignore how intently Garrett was watching her, since it made her slightly uneasy. She had a feeling that the moment that they were alone and any distance away from the house, he was going to pounce on her, and they were going to finish what had been started upstairs. And she wasn't going to protest. While she knew that she could never deny him anything that she wanted due to the imprinting, she wanted him as badly as he appeared to want her. Once her plate was clean, she stood, and carried it over to the sink, rinsing it off before turning around to face the table, starting slightly when she realized that Garrett had followed her silently.

"Seth, you do the dishes. I'm going out. You follow, and I will hurt you." She eyed her brother some before slipping out the door.

Leah didn't need eyes in the back of her head to know that Garrett was right behind her, and then smiled slightly when his hand captured hers. Waiting only until they reached the tree line, Leah broke into a sprint, but didn't have to worry about Garrett keeping pace with her. They only made it several miles before Garrett suddenly stopped and pulled her against him, his mouth lowering to hers roughly. Leah responded instantly into the kiss, letting out a moan when he backed her roughly against a nearby tree and pinned her wrists to the trunk. It was as if the interlude with Seth, and then Leah needing to eat had never happened as they slid down to the ground, Garrett pinning her to the forest floor. Her tank top was over her head in only seconds, followed by his own shirt as his mouth left hers and traveled down her chest to take one of her nipples into his mouth again. Leah moaned at the combination of his mouth suckling at her nipple and his hand tugging down her shorts and sliding his palm between her thighs, a couple of his fingers playing at her entrance. Slowly, he pressed a finger into her, causing Leah to cry out, her hand moving down to remove his jeans, then back up to cup his length in her hand, her fingers moving over the hard length. Garrett groaned, both of his hands moving to catch hers and pin them down to the floor as he shifted, nudging her thighs apart before lowering himself slightly.

"Garrett." Leah spoke quietly, her gaze focusing on his face.

"My Leah." Garrett's voice was quiet.

He kept his gaze focused on her face as he carefully guided his tip into her, then hesitated, worried about hurting her. But when she whimpered and arched her hips slightly, he groaned, giving a hard thrust to fill her completely. He stilled for a moment, only to let her body adjust to his size, but when she whimpered, rolling her hips to encourage him, he quickly settled into a fast, hard rhythm, focused only on getting them both to orgasm. He released her hands only to pressed them into the ground on either side of her, giving himself more leverage to thrust harder into her until Leah was giving loud moans with each of his thrusts, and met each of his thrusts with her own, nearly desperate to achieve the release she was craving. Garrett slid one hand down, catching one of her legs and pulling it up slightly, so that he was able to slide deeper into her. Leah arched up, crying out as the first waves of pleasure enveloped her. Watching the ecstasy fill her face, Garrett increased his pace until he felt the edge of release upon him. Gripping her leg tighter, he gave a final hard thrust, groaning out Leah's name as he emptied himself into her.

Collapsing onto the ground next to Leah, Garrett panted, pulling Leah partially on top of him, feeling slightly guilty for not taking his time and giving Leah as much pleasure as possible. But it had been so long since he had known such pleasure, and he had been unable to take it slow, but he could tell that Leah wasn't regretting it. Holding her close, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Leah gave a contented sigh, snuggling against Garrett's chest, feeling more alive than she had in years. She had never anticipated have sex in the middle of the woods, or achieving her release in only minutes, but it felt amazing. Shifting slightly, she tilted her head slightly to look up at him.

"Will it always be like this?" Garrett murmured.

"I believe so. Because you're the one I imprinted on, I'll never age. I'll never stop phasing, which keeps me at this age forever." Leah spoke softly. "So our passion should never fade."

[A/N: I know this chapter's been a long time coming, but I hope you enjoy it. I'm juggling several fics right now, as well as my school work, and am working on keeping all of my readers happy. I'll also soon be starting Seth's fic, where he finally imprints, so that should be a lot of fun as well. As always, I welcome reviews!]


End file.
